Let's Play
A Let's Play, also called an LP, is a type of video in which those hosting play through a video game, usually with commentary. In this case, the Wiiviewer, Lilwiiviewer, and Littlestwiiviewer play through a game in parts that are about 20-25 minutes long on average. As you can imagine, Let's Plays can be quite long or quite short depending on the length of the game. The longest one, however, is the one that is currently underway, which is Paper Mario ''for the Nintendo 64. Originally, the Wiiviewer wanted Let's Plays to be done exclusively for WiiWare games, but this pattern changed after the Let's Play for ''The Legend of Zelda for the Virtual Console. Since then, only Virtual Console games have ever been done. The Wiiviewer is careful to make the point that his Let's Plays are not walkthroughs or FAQs to a degree any more than necessary, and that he never plays for completion, but rather plays to get through the game. He has actually kept this record up very well, and has never looked up secrets of his own accord (although the kids will often tell him ones), only ever using guides to get through places he can't get through otherwise. List of Wiiviewer Let's Plays #Let's Play Fireplacing! Released: January 5, 2011 #Let's Play Cozy Fire! Released: July 3, 2011 #Let's Play The Legend of Zelda! (Started: July 29, 2011) ##Part 1 (Released: July 29, 2011) ##Part 2 (Released: August 3, 2011) ##Part 3 (Released: August 5, 2011) ##Part 4 (Released: August 8, 2011) ##Part 5 (Released: August 13, 2011) ##Part 6 (Final Part) (Released: August 13, 2011) #Let's Play Paper Mario! (Started: August 28, 2011) ##Part 1 (Released: August 28, 2011) ##Part 2 (Released: August 31, 2011) ##Part 3 (Released: September 6, 2011) ##Part 4 (Released: September 20, 2011) ##Part 5 (Released: September 25, 2011) ##Part 6 (Released: November 5, 2011) ##Part 7 (Released: January 15, 2012) ##Part 8 (Released: March 6, 2012) ##Part 9 (Released: April 8, 2012) ##Part 10 (Released: May 4, 2012) ##Part 11 (Released: May 5, 2012) ##Part 12 (Released: May 6, 2012) ##Part 13 (Released: May 7, 2012) ##Part 14 (Released: May 8, 2012) ##Part 15 (Released: May 9, 2012) ##Part 16 (Released: June 11, 2012) ##Part 17 (Released: July 3, 2012) ##Part 18 (Released: July 8, 2012) ##Part 19 (Released: July 19, 2012) ##Part 20 (Released: August 4, 2012) ##Part 21 (Released: August 5, 2012) ##Part 22 (Released: August 11, 2012) ##Part 23 (Released: October 9, 2012) ##Part 24 (Released: October 16, 2012) ##Part 25 (Released: November 20, 2012) ##Part 26 (Released: February 14, 2013) ##Part 27 (Released: February 20, 2013) ##Part 28 (Released: April 1, 2013) ##Part 29 (Released: April 10, 2013) ##Part 30 (Released: April 12, 2013) ##Part 31 (Released: April 21, 2013) #Little Inferno Gameplay! (Let's Play) (Released: January 3, 2012) External Links #Wiiviewer Fireplacing Let's Play #Wiiviewer Cozy Fire Let's Play #Wiiviewer Legend of Zelda Let's Play Part 1 ##Part 2 ##Part 3 ##Part 4 ##Part 5 ##Part 6 (Final Part) #Wiiviewer Paper Mario Let's Play Part 1 ##Part 2 ##Part 3 ##Part 4 ##Part 5 ##Part 6 ##Part 7 ##Part 8 ##Part 9 ##Part 10 ##Part 11 ##Part 12 ##Part 13 ##Part 14 ##Part 15 ##Part 16 ##Part 17 ##Part 18 ##Part 19 ##Part 20 ##Part 21 ##Part 22 ##Part 23 ##Part 24 ##Part 25 ##Part 26 ##Part 27 ##Part 28 ##Part 29 ##Part 30 ##Part 31 #Little Inferno Gameplay! (Let's Play) List of Lilwiiviewer Let's Plays The Lilwiiviewer also does his own series of LPs, and accordingly, the Wiiviewer and Littlestwiiviewer often sit in to comment. His LPs are continuing in the same way the Wiiviewer's are, but they're of completely different games. His most notable Let's Plays include Yoshi's Story, Minecraft, and Kirby Super Star. #Let's Play Yoshi's Story! (Started: November 11, 2011) ##Part 1 (Released: November 11, 2011) ##Part 2 (Released: November 19, 2011) ##Part 3 (Released: December 3, 2011) #Let's Play Minecraft! (Started: January 1, 2011) ##Part 1 (Released: January 1, 2011) ##Part 2 (Released: January 2, 2011) ##Part 3 (Released: January 3, 2011) ##Part 4 (Released: March 4, 2011) ##Part 5 (Released: March 6, 2011) #Let's Play Kirby Super Star! ##Part 1 ##Part 2 ##Part 3 ##Part 4 ##Part 5 ##Part 6 ##Part 7 ##Part 8 (Released: September 9, 2012) Category:Videos